


There Is a New Fanfics Writer in Town

by rvclary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Learns Mundane Culture, Alec Lightwood Needs to Watch More Movies, Fanboy Simon Lewis, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2018, Magnus barely appears I'm sorry, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Star Wars References, Turtles All the Way Down by John Green is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvclary/pseuds/rvclary
Summary: Simon is writing a Chewbacca x Rey fanfiction after reading Turtles All the Way Down and asks Alec for help.





	There Is a New Fanfics Writer in Town

"Alec, dude, please come here!" Simon calls the Shadowhunter across the room to sit next to him on the computer. This was all Magnus and Jace's fault. If his boyfriend hadn't left the house to buy some ingredients for a potion he was working on for a client and to visit some old friends for a couple of days, Alec wouldn't have to be alone. And since Jace couldn't have the sleepover he intended to have, he had to stay with an eager Simon. An over excited Simon, weirdly glued to his computer. "What?" he sits down next to the boy, looking at the device as Simon points at it. He seemed to be writing a story.

"I'm writing this Chewbacca and Rey fanfiction and I really don't know what could be the next line. I'm writing a kiss scene but I don't want it to be over the edge. Like not too sexual but you can feel the passion between them; love is in the air sort of vibe but without a sexual tension. Do you understand what I mean?" Simon explains waving his arms around in excitement.

"A fanfic... about Chewbacca and Rey... why do you talk about it as if I should know what that is and who they are?"

"Excuse me? Chewbacca, co-pilot on Solo's spaceship, first and loyal friend of Han Solo! He is a Wookie? Has a lot of fur? Doesn't ring any bells? Star Wars, man! C'mon work with me-" Simon makes a dramatic pause as he changes his expression as if he was in a horror movie scenario. "Y-you have never seen Star Wars, have you? That's a crime, Alec. A big crime. How dare you hang out with me when you have never watch it?! I feel personally offended."

Alec rolls his eyes as he replies "We don't actually hang out Simon."

Simon sits straight, ignoring the other's sarcastic comeback, and grabs the tv remote. He looks at the older happily while explaining that his dear Magnus had indeed all the Star Wars movies saved. The Warlock probably has watched them then. Was this another mundane cultural thing Alec has been missing out for a long time that just causes the man to laugh and kiss him because of how confused Alec always looked?

Could he finally proof Magnus that he could learn this type of things without his help? Hm, seems quite a good idea. He is interested.

"So, are we going to watch the movies?" he asked finally being intrigued with what Simon was searching for.

"Yes, I'm glad you seem curious about it! Before you watch it, in terms of plot line, the movies aren't in order. We are obviously going to watch it in order of release and you're going to love it." Alec is even more confused as Simon goes on explaining.

He explains everything. Everything.

From characters to plot and inside jokes.

"The best part of this movie is when Anakin tells Luke he is his father. «Luke, I am your father!» It's incredible, you're going to love it! I was super shocked when I first saw the scene, I was really not expecting it! Did you know that they asked Mark Hamil to keep it a secret until the movie was released?! Yeah, I know! Not even the rest of the cast knew, just him, the guy that played Darth Vader and the producers. I wouldn't be able to- Oh no, I just told you a spoiler didn't I?!"

"Simon!"

* * *

I can't believe you ship Chewbacca with Rey!" exclaims Alec, very proudly for remembering the term "to ship". "I mean I really don't see how you could want to see them together!"

"Ok but bear with me! So you know I'm reading that book Turtles All the Way Down?" Alec nods. "The best friend of the main character likes Star Wars! And she ships Chewbacca and Rey!"

"But why?!"

"Because he is a person goddamnit!"

They hear the door being unlocked and face the entrance to the house. Alexander gets up immediately to kiss Magnus. He missed him so much.

"This is a good way to imagine the kissing scenario." jokes Simon.

"Shut up!" Alec shouts back, walking to sit next to him. "You're not going to finish this without my help. Do you hear me?"

Magnus shakes his head very confused about what was happening in front of his eyes.

"What exactly are you two doing?" he questions.

"Writing Star Wars fanfiction about Chewbacca and Rey." the young boys reply at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the time skips, I didn't want to give any pieces of information about the Star Wars movie that aren't already super out there in case some people also haven't watched the movies. It's a crime! Go watch it! Also, the book mentioned is super good!  
> Here is some Alec and Simon friendship content because it's underrated.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Well structure criticism is also welcome.


End file.
